Love's Theory
by Wolfism
Summary: Yami and Yugi have been secretly dating. Though when Yugi suddenly becomes curious about something minor in their relationship, how will Yami react and will they still share the same feelings?


**Title:** Love's Theory  
**Pairing:** Yami x Yugi (Puzzleshipping)  
**Summary:** Yami and Yugi have been secretly dating. Though when Yugi suddenly becomes curious about something minor in their relationship, how will Yami react and will they still share the same feelings?  
_**WARNING:**_ Yaoi, lemon, the usual.

* * *

The chit-chattering of the familiar duelists at Burger World were gathered around a table, talking about what they should do now that summer had arrived. With school out of the way, they could hang around and socialize more like they used to, and not worry about a dramatic or childish argument coming into play by a bully or someone else who didn't know what to do with their time. Joey and Tristan talked about some new game that had just come out, and Anzu sat on a chair with her legs crossed texting away on her cell phone. Lately, she and Serenity had been keeping in touch and now everytime one looks up, they're either gossiping to each other or just checking to make sure things are alright. And Ryou was off doing... Ryou things. He wasn't much of the associative type anyway, but they saw him every now and again.

Yugi sighed, holding Yami's hand in his lap, away from where prying eyes could see their hidden feelings. Every now and then Yami would whisper something to Yugi that either made him blush or giggle and he would reply back with something like _"Not now."_ Though when he did exchange words back to Yami, he would completely fluster making the others wonder what Yugi had said to get him all worked up and nervous. They were completely clueless to the relationship and feelings they harbored for each other; always sneaking around and giving each other a quick peck on the cheek until they were somewhere more _private_.

The thing with that though, is the two had never gone all the way with each other; both too shy or not ready to perform such an intimate task. Not that sex was something they needed to show true love to one another. Anzu suddenly stopped texting on her phone and started to speak to Yami.

"Yami," she said, resting her head on her hands as she leaned forward, "I've never really asked before, but have you ever been in a relationship?"  
"Um..." Yami was surprised at the question and wasn't quite sure how to answer. "I guess so."  
She shot him an odd look. "What do you mean you _guess_ so?" She giggled. "But you don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to pry."  
"No, its alright." He said. "I'm just not interested is all."  
"Ah, okay." She leaned back in her chair, a smirk on her lips as if she knew something he didn't.

Yugi, however, knew what was going on. Anzu had a crush on Yami. She had told Yugi how she felt about him one day, but Yami remains clueless of her feelings. Yugi agreed to keep it a secret. If only she knew he was already taken. Tis the only reason for him to reply that he wasn't interested in dating. "Because he has me!" Yugi mumbled playfully, squeezing Yami's hand a little tighter.  
"Hmm? Did you say something, Yugi?"  
"Nothing." He smiled.

One thing he did like about Anzu having a crush on Yami is that she was mature about it. She didn't gawk and drool over him like an obsessed fangirl. She would just share simple words with him and half-flirt, but she never said anything that made him feel deeply uncomfortable around her. And further more, she was Yugi's best friend; childhood best friend actually. If she made any of Yugi's friends feel uneasy, she would, too. Still though, Yugi began to wander how her attitude would shift if she found out they were secretly dating. How long can one stay calm before overreacting? Yugi pondered the thought before Tristan and Joey turned around, having now ended their conversation about the new hit video game.

"Ey, you guys wanna go to the arcade?" Joey asked in his familiar Brooklyn accent.  
Yugi's eyes lit up. "Sure!"  
"Um, ok. I guess we could go. Nothing else to do." Anzu agreed. "What about you, Yami?"  
"Doesn't matter to me." he shrugged.

In an instant, the five duelists stood up and made their way to the arcade. Joey talked to Yami, asking if he was any good at video games. Yami just replied with, "They don't call me the King of Games for nothing!"  
Yugi elbowed him in the side. "Hey! Thats my title!"  
Everyone laughed.

Their time at the arcade was well lived; with Yami playing against Joey in a driving game, Tristan attempting to gain a new high score, and Anzu challenging Yugi to a game of DDR. All was well, until Yugi made a not so great move and slipped, hurting his ankle. Anzu and Yami quickly responded to the injured teen, but Yugi just smiled like he always did telling them not to worry. Of course, Yami being the sweetheart he was, decided to carry Yugi home on his back. Tristan and Joey offered to walk with them, but they declined, claiming that it was getting late anyway. Anzu waved good-bye saying she would check on them later.

"Yami, you can set me down. Really, I'm fine."  
"Not on that ankle you're not."  
Yugi sighed. Yami could be really stubborn sometimes.

Just a few steps more and they reached the Kame Game Shop. Yami unlocked the door, entering inside before kicking it close with his foot. The shop was closed and it appeared that Solomon Motou, Yugi's grandfather, wasn't home either. The old coot was probably checking out new exhibits at the museum or making plans with Author Hawkins again.

Yami set Yugi down on the sofa in the den. He then kneeled down to observe the damage done to Yugi's ankle. As he lifted the teen's foot, Yugi hissed in pain at the feeling.

"Looks like you sprained it." Yami said.  
"No, its alright."  
"Wait here." he ordered running upstairs to get some first aid.

Yugi smiled. Yami was really affectionate when he wanted to be. And he always gave Yugi what he wanted, never wanting to hurt him or overprotect him. This is what made Yugi fall in love with him. He was perfect in every way, flaws included. He heard Yami rummage through the kitchen before returning to the den. He lifted Yugi's foot and carefully started wrapping bandages around his ankle and planted a light kiss on it.

"Thank you." Yugi said. "It feels better already."  
"Need anything else?"  
Yugi shook his head. "No."

Yami nodded and sat down next to his boyfriend. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He kind of hoped Yugi wouldn't argue with him about watching another documentary, but to his surprise the teen remained silent. He shrugged, thinking that he just wasn't in the mood today.

Yugi's mind was actually elsewhere. Lately he had begun to notice that what would be called 'kissing' was now considered 'making out' between he and Yami. And the moments they shared during such occasions were becoming more heated. He noticed that Yami would be a bit more aggressive than usual when they were together sharing their alone time, but that's only natural, right? Yugi found himself having to hold back some, too. After all, when sharing such intimacies, you only want to get closer to that person you're holding on to until they are gasping for air. Though the thought of actually having sex with Yami had crossed his mind a few times, he wondered how the other male would feel if he asked him about it.

"Um, Yami..." he said tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Yes?"  
"What do you think about having sex in a relationship?"  
Yami turned to Yugi, his face pinkining a little. "What makes you ask that question?"  
"Just curious." He replied fidgeting with his fingers.  
"Well," he started, "I don't think two people should do it with each other until they are ready."  
"Oh." Yugi said glancing at the TV before another question sprang into his mind. "Um, what if one of the people in the relationship is curious about having sex? Do you think it would ruin their relationship?"  
"I don't think so, unless it was at the wrong time." he answered. "But in the end, if the two people really loved each other, they wouldn't mind doing it I suppose."  
"Wh-what if," Yugi stuttered, his body starting to react to the awkward conversation, "The person was ready to try it? How would their _partner_ feel?"  
"Then, I suppose if their partner was ready, they would be willing to try it..."

Yami and Yugi's faces were closing in on each other as they continued to speak. Yugi brought his lips up to Yami's, millimeters away and brisking across its smooth surface before whispering, "Are you ready?"  
Yami blinked, his crimson eyes clashing with Yugi's amethyst ones. "Yes."

Their mouths then connected together, their tongues swirling in a duet until Yami ultimately conceded defeat letting Yugi take over and explore his heated cavern. Yami slipped his hands under Yugi's shirt, teasing and stroking his smooth, cream skin. Yugi broke away from the kiss and started planting more down Yami's neck, biting and leaving a bruised hickey on his neck; a mark of his love. He winced slightly as Yami teased one of his nipples, making it hard before going on to do the same to the other.

He gripped Yami's shirt and started to remove it as he continued to caress the rest of his body; making him sweat with desire uncontrollably. Was he really ready for this? Was Yami serious when he said yes? Yugi bit his lip. He couldn't afford to second guess himself, not after they were already so worked up and so close. His body _needed_ Yami, and he'd be damned if he turned back now.

Yami was finding it hard to control himself. Part of him just wanted to take Yugi by force and make him scream out, but the other part of him wanted to make it enjoyable for him. After all, this would be their first time. Sure they may have had an occasional french kiss or one of them giving the other a little 'release' when their feelings became too overbearing, but this was different. This was a moment he wanted to cherish forever. He loved Yugi, and never wanted to leave his side.

"Yami, I-I can't wait any more. Lets just do it." Yugi whispered in heated breaths in Yami's ear.  
Yami smirked. "Eager aren't we, little one?"  
Yugi looked his boyfriend in the face. "My room, nightstand drawer. _Now!_"

In a flash, Yami darted upstairs to retrieve the item he knew all too well of what Yugi meant. Yugi leaned back on the sofa, waiting impatiently for his lover to return. His pants were tight around his waist and he quickly proceeded to slide them off, fumbling with his studded belts as he did so. The annoying fabric fell around his ankles and then he saw Yami's shirt draped over the armrest of the sofa. He grabbed it and held it close to his face before inhaling the scent of Yami. Then he couldn't help the need that throbbed in his lower body and his other hand moved its own accord. Moans escaped his mouth as he stroked himself slowly. He knew if he let himself get carried away, everything would be over before it started.

Yami then returned from upstairs, a bottle of lube in his left hand. When he saw Yugi, his face flustered. His little one was pleasuring himself in lust while holding his shirt to his face. Yami almost went over the edge himself from seeing his partner doing such a naughty thing. "Yugi."

Yugi snapped open his eyes and blushed brightly. "Oh, Y-Yami..." He was obviously embarrassed and tried to hide his awkward smile by burying his face in Yami's shirt. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away."  
"Its alright." Yami said as he sat next to the boy. "Its natural. When your body craves someone, you can't control it."  
"Yami, I need you, now!" Yugi demanded. He felt like at any moment his body would give into its desires and burst. Luckily, Yami was quick at reacting to things.

Wasting no time, Yami unhooked the belt to his pants and let them drop. Yugi's face turned red when he realized he wasn't wearing any under garments. Damn, Yami was _really_ good at hiding things. He squirted a fair amount of lube in his hand before bending down to coat Yugi's member in it.

"Y-Yami, what are you-"  
"I want you to enjoy this."  
"B-but, are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'll be fine. I will do anything to make you happy, Yugi."

Yugi barely had a moment to come up with a decent reply before Yami sat in his lap, sliding himself inside of him. Both moaned at the sweet, blissful feeling, their chests touching each other as their backs arched. Yugi waited for Yami to adjust as he wrapped his arms around his neck. After a few seconds Yami gave a roll of his hips which made Yugi emit a moan from his throat. Yugi started to thrust upwards, and Yami met each of his movements in sweat inducing, skin slapping movements.

"Oh god, Yami!" Yugi exclaimed in bliss. He had never felt this way before. The way his and Yami's bodies were connected made his spine vibrate with all kinds of luscious feelings. He just wanted this moment to last forever. And then Yami leaned forward planting his hands on the back of the sofa, and increased the pace of his thrusts; each roll turning into a harsh grind of ecstasy. Yugi let his head fall back; his sweat-soaked hair cushioning his head while his mouth hung open. He felt himself drawing closer and he moved one of his hands from around Yami's neck to reach down and firmly grasp his length. Yugi started pumping him in time with their thrusts which were becoming more ravish.

"Ah... Y-Yugi..." Yami could barely form a sentence. He was so lost in lust and the thrill of having Yugi fill him that his brain couldn't process no more than simple words. He felt himself coming and leaned up letting Yugi hit his special spot harder until his body finally gave out. He released over both of their stomachs having finally made his climax. His tight walls milked Yugi of his essence and he came inside him with a harsh moan following behind.

Now exhausted and having reached their limit, both of them were breathing hard and heavy. Yami cast his bright crimson eyes on a dazzling pair of amethyst ones. The moment was so blissful, both of them had tears pricked at the corners. Yami leaned down to give Yugi a passionate kiss before sliding off of his lap onto the sofa.

"Th-that was wonderful." Yugi said still breathless.  
"Mhm." Was the only response Yami could give him.  
Yugi turned to stroke a golden bang out of Yami's face. "I love you."  
He smiled. "I love you, too, Yugi."  
They closed their eyes to bring their heads into a kiss until...

"Well, isn't this a sight."  
Yami and Yugi's eyes snapped open with shock as they turned around to see the familiar brunette known as Anzu.  
"I knew there was something going on between you two!" She said, her face turning cherry red.  
"A-Anzu!" Yami said, a little embarrassed but it didn't show through his serious facial expression. "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Not too long, but long enough to know whats going on!" She said awkwardly as she flickered her gaze at both boys before taking her cell phone out of her pocket. She mumbled something that they couldn't quite make out before suddenly breaking out into a smile.

Yugi grew curious. He thought Anzu had liked Yami and expected her to rage at them, yet she stood there like what she just witnessed was no big deal. Eventually, he summoned the courage to ask her the awkward question.

"Y-you don't care?"  
"I don't care." she said. "You two can do whatever you want."  
"But I thought you liked Yami."  
Anzu sighed, realizing Yugi wasn't quite getting it. "Just because I like him doesn't mean he's entitled to me."  
"So you're not jealous?" Yami asked, testing her answer.  
Anzu blushed. "Yami, thats not what you ask your best friend thats been crushing on you after she finds out you're with someone else!" Then she turned a green eye at Yugi. "And that he has a boyfriend, too!" She winked, causing both boys to blush. "And besides, you and Yugi are my best friends! Its not like I'm going to go off on you and tell you whats right and whats wrong. Its your decision."

Yami's eyes widened a bit, surprised at Anzu's words. Normally other girls would be all envious and upset about someone they like going on to love someone else, let alone being _gay_, but he just supposed that Anzu wasn't 'other girls'. Now he knew why she and Yugi were so fond of each other. "Thank you." Yami said with a smile.

Anzu smiled in return before a flash suddenly lit in both of the boy's faces. Yugi rubbed his eyes. "Anzu, what the heck?"  
"Oh wait until Serenity and the others hear about this!" She said snapping shut her cell phone.  
"You took a picture!" Yami asked as his eyes widened.  
"Yep! And I'm telling everybody!" She said darting to the door. "Hehe, see you guys tomorrow at Burger World!" She waved.  
Yami stood up, holding one of his clothes to hide his naked body. "Anzu, wait!" But she was already out the door, giggling and laughing.  
Yugi shook his head with a grin. "Oh well. It was fun sneaking around while it lasted." Yugi then smirked. "And it was also fun testing our little theory."  
"By the way, Yugi," Yami said also smirking, "If you have any more questions you want to ask me, I'm all ears!"  
"Ok. How long do you think it would take two people to take a shower together?"  
"I don't know. Lets find out!"

* * *

_Ha, take that Anzu bashers! }:P (sorry, I just like Anzu/Tea and can't see her getting upset at Yugi for being gay without a good reason)_  
_As for everyone else, I hope you enjoyed reading this little snippet! This is a oneshot I wanted to practice a little character/romance development on, so sorry if it bored you, but it had PUZZLESHIPPING and Uke Yami (or a demanding Uke Yugi; whichever you prefer)! So, automatic win, right? RIGHT? Thank you for reading!_


End file.
